Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1
is a crossover between Ahmad 15 and John Smith 10: Distant Worlds. Story We open up in Incarcecon in Space. We zoom deeper. A Green Wormhole appears and John jumps out. He gets up and rubs his head. He walks to a door and turns a wheel, opening it. Gas comes out of it as a shadow storms over John. End Scene Meanwhile on Earth, Four Arms was battling Diamondhead. Diamondhead: You better give up, Albedo! Albedo/Negative Four Arms: On your dead body! Albedo leaps in the air and smashes into Diamondhead. Diamondhead switches to Goop and recollects himself, shooting Goo in his face. He then cuts through his cheek with his Anti-Gravity Mutliplier. He covers Albedo and attempts to torture him in Acids. Albedo reverted back. Goop emerged. Goop: You're going to Incarcecon, Albedo! Goop slaps his symbol. EPIC transformation sequence: He grows Cooper making him Clockwork. Clockwork: CLOCKWORK! (slaps symbol) Ultimate Clockwork! Ultimate Clockwork opens a wormhole and throws Albedo in it, following him. End Scene He jumps in and reverts into Clockwork, then Ahmad. He puts Energy Shackles on Albedo and leads him to a prison cell room. Ahmad: Hello? Anybody here? Where are the guards? Ahmad heard a sound of steel hitting the ground. He ran to follow the sound. He found Ultimate Vilgax attempting to strike at John. John has an Anti-Gravity Projector over his head John: Goop! Vilgax strikes John, only to get his fist stuck in his body. Vilgax: You are weaker than I expected, John Smith. John: Who is John Smith? Ahmad transforms. EPIC transformation sequence: An Egg Shell grows all around Ahmad, it then shakes and shatters, revealing Kicken Hawk. Ahmad: KICKEN HAWK! Kicken Hawk charges at Vilgax. Vilgax puts John in the way generating a splash. John regenerates. Kicken Hawk jumped up landing on his feet. Kicken Hawk charged at Vilgax punching him in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying a bit. Vilgax: (getting up) Well, Saati, you are good in this... But I'm afraid I am better! (Vilgax's eyes glow red) He growed Muscles growing in size, his left arm largened the most, shattering his shoulder plate, showing bare skin. His Head growed Dinosaur Bones, stretching to a good size, his leg plates shattered as well. Vilgax: Meet, ULTIMATE VILGAX! Kicken Hawk shaked in fear. Ultimate Vilgax grabed Kicken Hawk and shoved him at John. John: Fasttrack! John grows spikes on his legs and arms and dodged the flying Kicken Hawk. John's body reverted back and he moved out of the way, still watching the fight. We see his symbol glowing Yellow, without anybody noticing it. Ultimate Vilgax walked towards Kicken Hawk, who clicks his symbol turning into Humungousaur. Ultimate Vilgax extended his muscles and punches Humungousaur, pinning him down hardly. Ultimate Vilgax extended his arm greatly and striked at Humungousaur's face. Half Humungousaur's Face bleeded and the skin of it fell off, revealing half Ahmad's bleeding face. Humungousaur/Ahmad, combination of both voices, in a weak tone: Ouch... Dude! As Ultimate Vilgax was about to strike again- John: KICKEN HAWK! John has talons on his fingers, as well as two large talons growing out of his arms. He kicked Ultimate Vilgax flying at a wall, making it fall down and shatter. John helped Humungousaur, who reverted back, up. Half Ahmad's face was still bleeding. Ahmad: Come on, we need to run! John: You are injured. His arms turn into bulky copper. John: Clockwork! John then hits Ahmad with a time ray, and his injury is healed. Ahmad: Thanks. QUICK! Ultimate Vilgax got up and charged, swinging his left arm. A flash appeared and Rath held it barely. Rath: (roars) LEMME TELL- Ultimate Vilgax swang his fist, forcing Rath to the ground. John: Ultimate Fasttrack! John coils then uncoils his arm striking at Vilgax sending him flying. Rath: Come on Jetray! (taps Symbol) Rath flashed transforming. EPIC Transformation Sequence: Ahmad crouches. His eyes combine in one. Antennaes grow from his head. a tail with a plu grows as well. Plugs appear on his fingers. He smiled as he flashed elecertically and a Feedback skin grew on him. He did the same Feedback transformation pose. Feedback, wide smile: OH YEAH FEEDBACK! Feedback blasted an electric blast at Vilgax. Vilgax gets up and shoots lasers as he charged. Feedback absorbed the blast but was collided out by the charging Ultimate Vilgax. John: Ultimate Armdorillo! John arms form a drill, and he drills into Vilgax, while Feedback plugged his fingers, antenna and tail electrocuting Vilgax at the same time. John's drill arm came out from the other side of Vilgax. John throws Vilgax off them at the wall. Feedback absorbed a wire and blasted at a nearby wall, destroying it and opening a hole to space. Ultimate Armodrillo threw Vilgax through the hole, Feedback and him holding on to the ground. John: Ultimate Echo Echo! John grows Sonic Disks. Feedback turned into Ahmadvicktor and electromagneted himself to the ground. Ultimate Echo Echo making Sonic Disks to cover the hole, restoring the orginal Pressure. John's body reverts. John:'' We got rid of him. Ahmad, still a Transylian: Who are you, dude? John: We don't know. Our Friends called us Omni- Ahmadvicktor: Lies. Follow me. Ahmadvicktor electrocuted a door breaking it down. John followed him. Ahmadvicktor got through the door, finding it small for his size, stuck. He used his arms to tear the wall apart passing through. John followed, confused. End Scene Ahmadvicktor reverted back. Ahmad: Alright, what is happening around, John Smith? John: Who is this John Smith? Ahmad: Gah, John, I heard Vilgax call you that as clear as distilled water. John: We do not understand. Ahmad: Uh, just follow me. Ahmad walked over to a control panel. He scratched his head and his head slightly growed. Ahmad knuckled his fists and types on the control panel in super speed. John: ''What is that? Ahmad stopped and a red text appears on the screan. He headdesks. Ahmad: This system is unbreakable to find information. I only broke Safeguard 1. Voice: Well Thank you for that, pitiful Human. Ahmad and John turn around and find Albedo. Ahmad: Albedo? Albedo: You dumped me into Incarcecon this morning. However, all Galvans have escaped before, and I was going to do so as well. But, I decided to get in with the "plan" and you kinda started my job. Well you and your friend John aren't going to succeed against me. Ahmad: Oh yeah, you and what army?! Albedo clicked a button on a remote and the door opened with many prisoners charged in. Albedo: Glad you asked. Ahmad: On it! Ahmad transforms. EPIC transformation sequence: He grows additional skin over his his limbs, growing turtle-like Slap Arms. Slapstrike spun and charged slapping an entire wave of Villains flying. John: Interesting.... Slapstrike leaped up and crashed into some Villains slapping them with all limbs. He got up and rubbed his head. The Villians dogpiled him. John: Do we interfer? Ahmad, under breath, from under pile: Sure... John, growing a snout: Wolf Bane! John's snout splits open and he sonic howls at the Villains sending them all flying off of Ahmad, who times out. Ahmad gets up. He looks around and finds Albedo nowhere to be seen. The Villains have escaped through a door that just closed. Ahmad: We better hurry if we want to catch up. John nods. John: Humungosuaur! John's muscles grow in size and he smashes the door open. End Scene Ahmad runs through, followed by John. They reach a giant Mace. Ahmad: This is ridicioulous. Where are the guards anyway? The Mace is lifted, to reveal Guards chained to it. Ahmad: Uh... All nearby doors except one explode and many Villians get through. Ahmad: Not again! John: Heatblast! John body turns to molten rock and he shoots flames around them, helping them away from the Villains. Ahmad transforms. EPIC transformation sequence: He is surrounded by blue electricity going up and down and he starts to grow. A fin grows on his arms and face as he gained Way Big's Colors. Ahmad: WAY BIG! He shoots Cosmic rays at some Villians separating them. John: Ultimate Big Chill! John grows Red Moth Wings and he takes in the air. He breathed Ice Flames freazing many of the Villains. Way Big walked across smashing some Villains. He held the mace up and smashes through a nearby wall wwith all his might going through. He throws the mace in the air and he taps his symbol. NRG blasts the Mace making it explode. He slapped his symbol. Buzzshock clones himself. He unties the guards and puts them down before they even fell. Buzzshock reverted back. John: Cannonbolt! The Guards prepared their weapons and charge at the Villians. John grows yellow armor and rolls at Later, all the Villains were down, some frozen, some squashed into flesh, and others are tied up. Four Arms finishes tying Vulkanus. He reverts back. John: That's that. Guard: Not really, there are still three more free Villains. Vilgax, who disappeared ever since the rebillion begun, Psyphon and Albedo, who escaped our grasps. Ahmad: Ok, we still have to go collect them- The ceiling explodes, sucking the air into outerspace, the pressures unequal. Vilgax crashes in, along with a floating Psyphon and Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Ahmad: Triple Trouble much? Vilgax charges and punches Ahmad to the ground, breaking the floor with him. Vilgax removed his arm revealing Swampfire. Swampfire: Peek-A-Boo! Swampfire blasts fire in his face. John: Ultimate Cannonbolt! He grows grey armor with spikes and he charges in ball form at Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Psyphon shoots lasers at the guards, meeting a fire-back. Vilgax tears Swampfire in two and throws him at the guards, knocking them out. Psyphon shoots a laser at John, reverting his body back. Vilgax: Good. Psyphon, now! Psyphon shoots a laser at Negative Ultimate Humungousaur's symbol, making it dettach and revert Albedo. Vilgax kicks Albedo to the ground. Psyphon: Master, you may possess the Negative Ultimatrix now. Vilgax: No, I must finish Albedo off first. Vilgax largens his muscles and stirkes at Albedo, drawing out a whole lot of blood. He removes his arm, and throws Albedo's remains off his hand and stomps them. He grabs Albedo's head and smashes it into the ground. Psyphon: Good. Master. May I ask a question? Why did you plan to backstab all the Villains and lead a rebellion? Vilgax: I want.. their powers. Psyphon brings in a machine. Vilgax gathers the Villians and curls them in a large ball of bodies. The Machine absorbs their powers and gives them to Vilgax. Vilgax: I feel... POWER! Vilgax grows even bigger. Vilgax: INFINITE VILGAX! Ahmad's eyes widen in horror. TO BE CONTINUED.... Characters *John **Ultimate John *Ahmad *Prison Guards Villains *Vilgax **Ultimate Vilgax ***Infinite Vilgax *Albedo *Psyphon Cameo Villains *Ragnarok *Vulkanus *Darkstar *Khyber *Trumbipulor *Sunder *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Zombozo *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight *Thunderpig *Vicktor *Dr. Psychobos Aliens By Ultimate John *Goop *Fasttrack *Kickin Hawk (first appearance by John) *Clockwork *Ultimate Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Wolf Bane (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Ultimate Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt By Ahmad *Diamondhead *Goop *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Rath (first re-appearance) *Feedbakc (first appearance) *Ahmadvicktor (first re-appearance) *Slapstrike (first appearance) *Way Big *NRG (first re-appearance) *Buzzshock *Swampfire By Albedo *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) Trivia *Albedo and Vilgax were familiar with John; It could be that they are his Dimension's, knowing Vilgax hasn't went to Incarcecon in the Ahmad 15 Timeline; or they travel between Dimensions, as Albedo hasn't mutated into a Ben Copy in the John Smith 10 Timeline. *Ahmad begins a long overusage of Slapstrike. *This is the first John Smith 10 crossover. Category:Crossovers Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Distant Worlds Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15 Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc